A Horrible Life A Horrible Fate
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: What would have happened if Sephiroth knew all along that Hojo was his father? How would that change so many things, knowing from the beginning that Jenova was not his mother but Lucrecia was? R&R please! Yes, Aeris and Ifalana are in here,Sephiroth is 15


**A Horrible Life; A Horrible Fate**

**-Riku54-Vincent's Demon**

---

Summary: What would have happened if Sephiroth knew all along that Hojo was his father? How would that change so many things, knowing from the beginning that Jenova was not his mother-but Lucrecia was? Would he be the mass-murderer he is in FFVII, or would he be a completely different person?

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the creatures/characters in it. I do, however, own this fan fiction, though have no desire to make any money off of it. I also own Jenrai, Janlie, Garnet, and Taylor. No these Cetra/human/wolf(s) are NOT the ones from The Cetra Tribes-my fan fiction about the life of the Cetra when they had to face Jenova first coming to the Planet. Blah, blah, blah

---

1. Ifalana and Aeris

A whimper of fear and pain escaped the young boy's lips as he stared at the man looking at him intently, as if studying him. In fact, the man _was_ studying him. There was a clipboard in his right hand. The man wore a white lab coat, pointing out that he was obviously a scientist. His long greasy black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. The scientist wore a mocking smirk on his face as he wrote something on the clipboard. "You're free to go, Sephiroth, but come back in the afternoon,"

Sephiroth, the young boy with strange glowing green eyes and long silver hair, stared at Hojo for an instant, and then he was gone. The young boy leapt from the metal table in a haste to escape the hell that was Hojo's lab. Scrambling towards the door, he wrenched it open and dashed out into the hallway. Gasping in air out of pure relief, Sephiroth straightened and looked around. No one was in the hallways. Perfect.

He turned right and began racing towards the elevator. Sephiroth could feel the Mako that Hojo had injected into his blood spreading through his body like liquid fire. It stung and hurt, yes, but he had to forget about his pain for the moment. Soon he could get the hell out of the ShinRa HQ and do something he hadn't dared attempt until today.

Sephiroth knew Hojo had been talking about it for a while, and he knew that this was Hojo's way of getting rid of him, so why not do it a little early-off schedule? Sure, Hojo **hated** doing things off schedule, but Sephiroth didn't mind in the least of ruining Hojo's day. It was actually rather fun.

Dashing down the hallways, Sephiroth slammed a fist on the button for the elevator. It opened and he rushed in. Impatiently, he waited to reach the first floor of at least sixty different floors. He didn't know how many floors were on the ShinRa HQ nor did he give a damn about how many there were. He was taking his chance for freedom and that was what mattered. Brushing silver bangs out of his eyes, Sephiroth watched as the doors slid open five minutes later to reveal the lobby.

Looking around, he spotted the lobby doors opening. Soldiers came in, dragging a beautiful woman and a young girl about six or seven. "They've escaped again, sir, but we caught them," a Soldier informed a higher-ranking lieutenant, who stood watching the Soldier like hawks.

"I can see that-very well, take them back up to Hojo, he will be wanting to see them," the lieutenant barked, pointing towards the elevator that Sephiroth had just exited.

Sephiroth ignored the Soldiers and kept his eyes on the two captives. The young woman spotted him, her astonishingly beautiful eyes wet with tears and wide with fear. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Sephiroth understood what she was saying though. She had said, _"Help me and my baby girl, please? We're going to die in there…please don't let them kill my baby, please? If you won't help me, help her. She's innocent, she hasn't done anything wrong-please for the sake of the Planet…please…"_ This woman he didn't even know was begging _him_ for help. He was Sephiroth, he had never helped anyone in his life, but even as he stared at the young woman and her little girl, who was also crying, but struggling all the more against the Soldiers. She was so small and helpless against the much stronger and fiercer men.

Finally, after a few seconds, Sephiroth stepped in front of the Soldiers that were dragging the two girls. "Who are they?" he asked, trying to sound more curious than angry.

All eyes turned on Sephiroth. All eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you? Get out of our damn way, kid, this is none of your business!" a Soldier spat angrily.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, unfazed, "Is it not? The last time I checked, Hojo was the one who decides if someone can know about one of his 'specimens' or not. Not some Soldier like yourself." Sephiroth defiantly sounded confident in himself. The young woman looked at him, smiling through her tears, whispering her thanks, but Sephiroth pretended not to notice. He would save the girl and her mother, and then he would forget about them.

"Hmph," the Soldier grunted, "just get the hell out of our way-you've no business in the ShinRa HQ anyway, now get out!"

Sephiroth frowned, "I'm pretty sure I _do_ have business in here. That is also not something for you to decide. And I am simply going to my destination,"

"And where the hell is that?" the Soldier snarled, clearly angry now. The others said nothing, keeping their grips tight on their captives.

"To Hojo's lab," Sephiroth lied. He had just been there-oh well, it wasn't like he was going to go back-yet.

"The hell you are! You're just saying that because you're some dumb ass whose got his nose into something he shouldn't have it in," the Soldier snapped.

"Oh really? I thought Soldiers weren't such dumb jackasses as yourself to realize that I am injected with mako that only Hojo gives to others. See the glowing eyes?" Sephiroth pointed at his right eye, widening it, mocking the Soldier. He was really asking for a beating, but it wasn't like it would kill him. These two innocents would die if he didn't do something-no one else would-he'd have to do it.

"Now you're just stalling and getting off topic-now scram!"

"Very good, now what's two plus two?" Sephiroth mocked, a smirk appearing on his lips. The young girl had stopped crying and was staring at him, a smile planted firmly on her lips, though she didn't understand. It was clear, however, that Sephiroth was purposely annoying the Soldier when he shouldn't be. The older woman had to stifle a soft laugh as one of her free hands found her daughter's smaller hand.

"Somebody come remove this damned kid from this building-he's delaying our work!" the Soldier roared, obviously ticked.

"Oh I am? How silly of me, I didn't notice." Sephiroth replied sarcastically. "Here you go-you can get on the elevator," he stepped aside, punching the button. He bowed to the leading Soldier, who glared at him before rushing into the elevator.

Sephiroth, after begin sure he could mixed with the five Soldiers, jumped into the elevator just as the door closed. "Hey!" the Soldier he had ticked off suddenly shouted, "Get that damned smart ass off of this elevator!"

"I told you, I have business here-Mako checkup with Hojo. Get over it or I'll kick you off the elevator-and don't even think about putting it past me. I'll do it because I don't give a damn what happens to me for killing you. Didn't stop me from killing before,"

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend."

"I meant your name."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know it."

"Sephiroth,"

Silence. Every eye was on Sephiroth now. While they were too busy staring at him with shock, Sephiroth inched towards the young girl and her mother. He grabbed the young girl's small hand. When all the Soldier finally looked away in horror about what they had just said about the young teen who, they had known, had been injected with major doses of Mako, began to feel rather uncomfortable. "Um…uh…sorry, Sephiroth,"

"…" Sephiroth did not respond. Instead, he leaned closer to the young woman, "Don't worry about your daughter. It'll be easy to sneak her out, but you-I cannot do that just yet. I'm sorry. I'll take your daughter somewhere safe, and then I'll come back for you, I promise."

The young woman nodded, more tears threatening to fall. "Thank you Sephiroth, thank you. I'll wait for you-and even if you can't ever free me, at least I'll know my daughter is safe." Sephiroth was surprised at how much this woman trusted him. "I am Ifalana, the last pure-blooded Cetra. My daughter's name is Aeris. She is only half-Cetra. Her father-you might know him-was Professor Gast."

Sephiroth stiffened. Yes, he knew Professor Gast. Gast had been the only person who had been nice to him when he was young. Years ago, he had believed Gast had fled from the ShinRa HQ and had left Sephiroth behind deliberately. Now he knew. Gast had had a child and a wife. He had left for them-possibly. "Yes…I knew him, for a time. Where is he?"

Ifalana smiled, "He is with the Planet once more, Sephiroth. Professor Hojo shot him and captured us. Gast died for us-we have been here for seven years. Aeris was but a baby not even thirty days old. My poor baby, she never knew sunlight until we escaped-for a time. And well…here we are…"

Sephiroth nodded. His fingers tightened over Aeris's small hand. "I have a plan, but it's risky. Maybe no one will notice." Sephiroth looked down at Aeris. She was looking up at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen. The fifteen year old gave her a small smile in return and then whispered to the young girl. "Aeris, I need you to hide…um…here," Sephiroth grabbed the side of his long black trench coat-yes he was wearing it-but in a smaller size-but it still dragged the ground-anyway, he grabbed the side of his trench coat and wrapped it around Aeris, moving close to her. She was completely hid from sight.

Sephiroth nodded, "Now I just have to somehow convince the Soldiers that I'd rather not bother them. Aeris, stay still and don't move until I say you can. The Soldiers are sure to notice her disappearance one they are off the elevator. Ifalana, take this." Sephiroth dug in his pocket and took out a Fire3 materia. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes but, Sephiroth, what is a Fire3 materia going to do for me? What if Hojo finds it? He'll ask who gave it to me!" Ifalana argued, not reaching for the glowing orb.

"You only need to know how to use it. Hide it somewhere-anywhere that Hojo won't think to look for weapons. If I don't come back within a range of two days, towards midnight-use it to get out. Just…go to Sector 5-there's a playground down there. If I can't make it to the HQ at midnight and you go there, by dawn I will have brought Aeris with me, okay? I can't tell you where I'm staying, sorry-too dangerous."

Ifalana nodded, and just as she did, the elevator opened and the guards dragged her off. Sephiroth didn't move. He felt Aeris shift her weight. He dared not look down, his Mako eyes pinned on the five Soldiers and Ifalana. The elevator door closed just as the leader Soldier realized that Aeris was gone. "Damn you to hell, I don't give a damn who you are! Get your ass back here-You have the Cetra girl!"

Sephiroth only waved, grinning, "What do you mean? I haven't seen a girl besides that young woman you have there." The elevator door shut. Sephiroth pressed the 'lobby' button just as Aeris poked her head outside of his trench coat.

"Mommy!" she screamed, pointing at Ifalana as her mother vanished from sight as the elevator went down to the lobby. Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I want Mommy!" she demanded, moving away from Sephiroth and staring at him.

"Aeris, calm down, don't worry, you can see your mother in two days. Just think that you're going to go somewhere else, and your mommy is coming home in a few days with a lot of surprises," Sephiroth tried to comfort her, feeling rather awkward. He had never done this before.

"Party surprises?" Aeris asked, suddenly calming down, her eyes wide with wonder.

Sephiroth nodded, "Yeah, party surprises, and lots of them." Aeris squealed, clapping her hand together.

Suddenly there was a loud crack. Sephiroth head snapped up just as another bullet slammed into the thick glass around the elevator. The glass splintered and suddenly fell over their heads. Aeris squeals of joy died and instead, were replaced by shrieks of terror as glass covered the floor and her head.

Quick as lightning, Sephiroth yanked Aeris under his trench coat, protecting her from falling glass. He had already noticed the small nicks in her skin that dripped blood. He didn't like that. Covering her body, he lowered his head as bullets bounced off the metal floor.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Hojo…

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, this just popped into my mind one day after reading: What No One Deserves by Gen Masho Rajura. Well, I didn't really plan for Sephiroth to meet Aeris and Ifalana just yet, but oh well. And if you must know: Sephiroth is 15 and Aeris is 7. 15 plus 7 equals: 22. Aeris was 22 when she died so Sephiroth was 15 when she had Ifalana escaped the ShinRa HQ because she was 7 when she escaped. Yay! You know…I hate math…**

**Tell me if you guys like this, reviews inspire me. That's why-if you look on my profile-most of my fan fics are not complete. Not many reviews…reviews are my inspiration! Just, please, do not flame me-if you want to-no curse words!**

**Review and Ja ne! (bye) Updating soon! And no, I have not forgotten Sephiroth's plans for 'freedom', which you shall soon figure out!**


End file.
